


First time

by Rory



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Interspecies Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: Two of my DnD OCs, Renfred and Maar, are two evil doers. But that doesn't mean they can't have fun together.Renfred is a Chaotic Evil Human Storm Cleric, Maar is a Neutral Evil Tiefling Assassin.





	First time

“Thud” went the last man Maar had cut the throat of when it hit the ground.  
Thirty-something other corpses covered the tavern’s floor like fancy carpets, blood soaking both him and his partner, Renfred.  
Maar’s victims, to be honest, where the most clean, while Renfred’s showed various degrees of mauling and electricity burns. After all, he was a Storm Cleric, not a trained assassin like him.

  
Maar put away his knives, admiring how even Renfred’s absurdly long braid was tinted with red.  
“And with this the mission is complete” said Maar, leaning over the empty counter “do you think they have some good stuff? My throat is sore and I’m sick of drinking cheap booze from these peons”

  
After a while he found a closed bottle of a pretty good wine, so he opened it with a loud pop and drank a long sip.  
  
When he put down the bottle, he felt a hand grabbing his butt. Not that Maar didn’t sense Renfred approaching him, but he was curious about what the other man had planned to do.  
  
“So round, so ladylike” was the animalistic growl that resounded in his ears, and along the erection now grinding on his butt it made Maar shiver in anticipation.  
“I’m not into guys, but today your ass looks too good to pass” he remarked, discarding his jacket and shirt.  
  
A large scar ran from Renfred’s left shoulder all across until his right hip, painting his body in white, clearly from a holy blade. Nobody knew who did it, but it was clear that he had almost died from it.

  
Renfred grabbed the wine bottle and poured some on his fingers, mixing it with blood, before unceremoniously shoving down Maar’s pants and pressing two fingers past his ring of muscles, twisting and scissoring.  
Maar moaned loudly, his tail encircling the bigger man behind him, spikes delicately grazing that slightly tanned skin that looked stark white against Maar’s charcoal complexion. He turned slightly, finding himself surprised as Renfred with his hair untied outside home was quite a rare sight, staw-colored locks that reached his thighs, wildly flowing around them, a perfect pair for his golden eyes, now sharp with dangerous arousal and the crazy satisfaction of a well-done massacre.  
  
Maar hissed when Renfred removed his fingers, lamenting the loss of pressure.  
  
When Renfred removed his own pants he hummed happily, noticing the sizable dick of his companion.  
“Like what you see, uh?” Renfred smirked.  
Renfed didn’t let him admire too much though, after lubing himself up he pressed a hand on Maar’s back, slamming him violently on the counter.  
He lined himself up and pressed forward, finding little resistance. After all, apparently Maar was used to receive.

  
“I almost expected to find a fucking black hole back here, but you’re tight” said Renfred, leaning down to bite Maar’s shoulder, the tiefling’s blood now mixing with those of their victims

.  
“I’m a professional. Besides, the majority of those I went with terribly overestimated themselves. You have no idea how many small dicks I saw” Maar snickered. He never had problems with having sex with someone if that facilitated his job as assassin, but lately the quality of his partners had been outrageously low.

  
“Since you’re here, why don’t you show me what a real man is?”

  
Maar could hear the perversed smile in Renfred’s answer, bracing himself on the counter.

  
“With pleasure”

  
The larger man pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, grabbed both his hips, then forcefully slammed back, earning a high-pitched moan from the tiefling. Immediately he set up a brutal pace, quick and deep, and Maar’s cries of pleasure covered both the slam of skin on skin and the creaking of wood underneath them.  
  
Light blond hair partly painted dark red with blood swayed around them, following Renfred’s rhythm and tickling Maar’s skin.  
But he barely registered them, reveling in the sensation of having that bundle of nerves inside him so thoroughly abused. Pleasure was sparkling in his abdomen every time his partner slammed against him, pure bliss.

  
Oh yes, a dick that big pounding so hard was painful, but the pain only added more pleasure for him.

  
Sure, he had found many men willing to dominate him, but he never really had wanted fancy things with weirdly tied ropes and even fancier other tools marketed for “doms”. But work is work, and while he enjoyed having sex with some of his targets, the feeble pleasure he got from them wasn’t enough.  
  
What he needed was this, something simpler. A bigger man forcefully holding him down and giving him a good dicking, the old fashioned way.

  
Suddenly, Renfred grabbed his horn (or better, tried to since the horn was too near the head to be properly grabbed from behind), squeezed a bit the tip and Maar screamed, coming undone over the counter, vision white for a moment.  
  
Renfred put back his hand and kept going, reveling in Maar’s cries due to oversensitivity, but soon after he found himself close as well, and after a few thrusts he climaxed, nails digging into Maar’s hips hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Renfred removed himself with a plop and sat on the ground, completely uncaring for the blood of thirty-four dead men dirtying him.  
  
Maar reached behind him, collecting some drops of semen, and brough them to his mouth.  
He licked his lips at the taste.

  
He turned around and sat on the abused counter, which spotted many scratches from Maar’s claws, he recovered the leftover wine and drank some.  
  
“One of the best fucking of the past months” he hummed, passing the bottle to Renfred.  
  
He drank plenty, leaning on the wood behind him “You’re not bad either, despite being a male”  
  
Maar chuckled “As I always say, an ass is an ass, it has no gender” he said, raising a leg to place his feet on the counter.

  
A few minutes passed, filled only with silence and the sound of them sipping from the bottle, shared back and forth.  
  
When he wasn’t fucking or killing someone, Renfred’s face looked so calm and quiet Maar wouldn’t have believed how twisted it could become when his blood was boiling, if he hadn’t seen it himself.  
  
He wouldn’t have liked to face his companion’s wrath.  
Not that he didn’t think he could kill him, Maar was pretty sure he could assassinate Renfred if needed, but he didn’t want to go through the pain of finding another partner for his missions.  
  
They’ve been working together for many years now, and known each other for their whole lives, it was just easier to work with him.  
  
“So, you said this was "the best fucking of the past months”…“ begun Renfred when the bottle finally was empty, standing up.  
His backside was now covered in blood, trickling down his thighs, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
  
"ONE of the best fucking, Renfred, don’t flatter yourself” he objected, consciously provoking his partner.  
  
Renfred placed himself between Maar’s legs, one finger teasing the other’s hole, feeling his own come dripping out.  
  
“Is that so? Maybe you need some more convincing about the only one man who can give you the best fucking of your life”

  
He put the other hand on Maar’s head, pulling him forward as he teased his only horn between thumb and index finger, running from the base to the tip. Maar’s cheecks immediatly got a darker shade of grey, but his eyes were defiant despite his increasing laboured breath.

  
“Surely one sample isn’t enough, don’t you think?” just like him, Renfred wouldn’t pass a challenge for his skills, and given his already growing erection, he fully intended to immediately prove himself as the winner. He pushed his tail over it, grazing the delicate skin without scratching it, just to show he aknowledged Renfred’s interest.  
  
Renfred grabbed his leg, lifting it from the counter to rest on the crease of his elbow, pushing the other leg sideways, spreading them.

  
The smile that lighted up on his face was absolutely devious “So, shall we start again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Renfred is a Chaotic Evil Human Storm Cleric of Talos, Maar is a Neutral Evil Tiefling Assassin. Renfred is two years older then Maar. This happens some years before the age I plan them to have when I play them in D&D afterwards they start having sex together regularly. There's nothing romantic between them (Renfred should direclty be aromantic himself), but they've been friends since childhood and working (and having sex) together benefits both of them.


End file.
